


The Ship of The Dreams

by TwinsSkeleton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternative Universe - Titanic, Character Death, Cosette and Jehan are siblings, F/M, Female Courfeyrac, Female Enjolras, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, RMS Titanic, You Have Been Warned, Éponine and Montparnasse are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsSkeleton/pseuds/TwinsSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 84 years and Lucy could never forget. She was unable to forget! God knew it! Every touch, every kiss, how well she fitted with him, how his hands would cover hers, the way he would say her name. How could she? It's been 84 years and Lucy had always remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's been 84 years...

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good with summaries. I think you guys can see it... Yeah yeah yeah! Titanic Au, cliché as hell. But in this fandom there is a lack of this AU. So why not, right?  
> Just saying again, there will be death! It's Titanic, so you know! For now, it will be all safe. Just do not hate me when this ship sinks, literately.  
> *Well English is my second language, so I checked the text so many times, even tried those grammar check sites. Anyway sorry for my mistakes.*

* * *

 

Chapter 1 - It's been 84 years.

 

 

The TV was on, but she didn’t care for it, she had no wishes to watch a new documentary about old things. She was with her granddaughter in the kitchen, they were cooking, a thing between them. “Granny, you seem far, what are you thinking?”. The old woman turned for her grandchildren, blue eyes looking, but not seeing, her mind was in another time. “Oh, nothing my dear, is just the Tv noise, confusing my thoughts.” As a reflex both of them looked for the object, the credits of a show were rolling.

“Do you want me to turn it off?”. The lady was going to answer, but something got her attention again, a drawing. “Actually, my lovely child, could you turn up the volume?” “Yeah, Granny.”

The youngest turned the TV louder… “ _We have found pieces of the Titanic, after so many years, we could finally reach the ship at the bottom of the Ocean. Please camera come closer. We found this beautiful drawing, saved from the time and the salt, in a safe box…_ ” The woman stopped paying attention in the speech, but she had all her focus on the drawing. “It’s not possible, it’s not possible…” She talked to herself, suddenly the air changed, her heartbeats were so loud, she was certain that her grandchildren could hear.

“My lovely child, could you please do your old grandmother a favor ?”

“Of course, just tell me…”

“Dear, I have to talk to this man, please…”

“But why?”

“You know how much I love to tell you things, but this one, this particular one, I can’t now. Do you trust me?”

“Granny, I trust you with my life. I saw a number on the screen, I will catch the phone.”

True to her word, her granddaughter got the phone and called the number on the TV.

“Hello, I can tell you how is the woman in the drawing.”

“ ** _Who is she then?_** ”

 "I am her."

She was old, but she never forgot about that day, a moment wrapped in happiness, unforgettable happiness. They talked some more, and they had agreed to visit, she would finally see her drawing again. Tears were falling in her cheeks, her heart might have failed a beat... “ **My love…”**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lucy Grantaire Babet was an old woman, her body was frail, hair once blond now white, skin thin and translucent, her mind sometimes would slip, but she was there living, breathing and dreaming. An endless dream, full of passion and happiness. Dreaming about shared secrets, kisses and tears, with her eyes closed, she could feel all of this again. How could love struck you so hard, leaving you shaken for the rest of your life? How could be so intense and sadly fast? Every time she rested her head on the pillow, she could hear, heartbeats and then the tears would fall. Memories were a blessing and a curse. However, they are all kept in secret and now Lucy would tell, all of this, for unknown people. Praying that her heart did not fail her now. A sigh came from the bottom of the soul, shaken her body with its strength. The voice of her grandchild took her out of a daydream.

“Granny, let’s go, we are here. I bet you’re tired.”

“Oh darling, you look exactly like your mother… Stop worrying, I am not tired! I just want to see my drawing.”

“Ok, Granny. Will we do as you like.”

Both of them were escorted out of the helicopter, Lucy was excited, hands shaking, the smile permanent. God, look at her, acting like a teenager. The lab was not so far from the landing place, so it was quick. The team was waiting them.

“It’s a pleasure meet you, Mrs. Babet and you are…”

“The pleasure is mine Bossuet, got it right ? This is my granddaughter Éponine.”

“Yes, you got it right. Well, now you are here, let’s meet the rest of my team.”

It was a big place and for Éponine smelled like clean and uncomfortable, she was worried about her grandmother, she did not like the fact that Lucy was going to pass for all of these emotions all together. However, how she could deny anything for the person that cared so much for her. Éponine could only support her granny, be there for whatever she needed.

“Mrs. Babet, it’s a pleasure, I’m Antonie Joly and I am a doctor and scientist. You can call me Joly.”

“Of course a science men. If I’m going to call you Joly then you have to call me Lucy, Mrs. Babet is too formal… And who is this beautiful darling here?

“Oh gonna make me blush, I am Musichetta and I’m a historian, your necklace had been an object of study. Lucy, I’m thrilled to see what you have to tell us…”

“I am as well. Perhaps before we start, can I see my drawing?”

Joly directed them to another room, the safe box was on a table, its contents around for display. An old hairbrush, a broken mirror. The brush was a gift from her father, before he passed away, Lucy smiled, holding herself on Éponine’s arm. An old wheel brush comb, with phoenix on top, this one had been her favorite.

“All of this once were mine. Time is a funny thing. Look at me, I’m old enough to have great-grandchildren and not half pretty I was before, you see time was harsh with me. But looking for my belongings, time had been kind enough to preserve old memories.”

They were all looking at her, she knew it, but again she was interested in other things, of course she would not tell, after all Lucy was raised to be a woman of the high society. One of her lessons were patience, she had waited more than 80 years, a couple of seconds more were nothing. Musichetta guided them for the end of the table, where a glass box full of water, there it was, her drawing in the water.

“Lucy here is your drawing…”

Nothing could have prepared, her for that moment, it was the drawing, her drawing.

“Come closer Éponine…”

“It’s beautiful granny !”

Lucy saw in the corner of her eyes, Joly pushing a table with a small screen on it. Suddenly she felt tired and most of all heartbroken. Éponine walked her grandmother for a chair.

“Lucy I would love to show you some of my discoveries about the sinking of the Titanic. Well mostly scientific explanations.”

Joly was passionate and it was easy to see. He did his researches, studied hard and talked perfectly and clearly. His eyes shined with so much pride, it was endearing, and he was focused on the details. Lucy easily saw Bossuet’s eyes shining with love, not for the story, more for the teller. There was something going with this trio, but as any young people, they seem afraid of trying.

“Well it’s a beautiful explanation dear Joly, but I can tell you, the real experience were much more intense.”

“Could you tell us ? If you are tired we can wait, but it’s your decision Lucy.”

“Bossuet, there is no need to rest, I’m in perfect condition to tell my story.”

“Granny do you need something ?”

“Just your full attention ! It's been 84 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. The Titanic was called the Ship of Dreams, and it was. It really was….”

 

 


	2. A dream or a cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking into this, was my downfall and my beginning. I don't know if I'm glad God didn't hear me or if I'm sad because in the end, he had listened. If he didn't win that ticket, maybe we would not be here or maybe we would. Destine is a strange thing, he decides his own ways, and as cliché as this sounds. We were made to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take my time to write, to remember and to check my grammar....  
> It rimes ?

 

 

Lucy was bored, the car travel was taking too long and the simple fact that Montparnasse was sharing with her this travel, made her exhausted. His hands were tight around her right arm, painfully tight. Lucy wanted to scream, open the door and jump out of the car, run until her legs gave out. She wanted so much, like the air for every human being. Montparnasse was doing this on purpose, to see her suffering, he was punishing her for talking ! Her mother in front of her glaring above her fan, a warning. This was too much! Lucy did not do anything wrong, except try to help that poor woman and her child. However, her fiancé had to disagree with her. Montparnasse life goal was marry her, turn a man of the high society and make her life miserable. It was her mother's fault ! If she had not been eager, they would still have money enough to pay her father’s debts. But no, Mrs. Enjolras was too proud, she must keep her appearance and for this she had sold her only daughter! Her own blood, sold like a piece of jewelry. Worse of all, sold for the Thénardiers! Montparnasse Thénardier, was a bastard, not just metaphorically, he was a bastard, had been adopted in a tender age of 3, turning into Éponine’s brother. Oh Éponine Thénardier, a true lady, sitting beside her mother. She was beautiful, her hair was dark as the night, her skin had a beautiful tan and she held herself in such graceful manner. Lucy liked her, a lot. The only Thénardier who worth something.

“Your parent are going with us?” Lucy slumped in her seat, hoping the answer would be no. Mr. Mrs. Thénardier hated her, they have always displayed their feelings looking at her from above as if she was nothing.

“Yes, they are coming with us. Any objection my dear?” The hand on her arm, squeezed more, waiting, warning, she wanted to cry.

“No. Éponine, how you're feeling?” All of this was tiring, her future sister-in-law was her salvation. Éponine gave her a sad smile, she knew her brother was the least patient men and Lucy was a loud mouth sometimes, but the deal was already done, nothing could change it.

“Tired, my friend. Are Mr. Mrs. Combeferre coming as well?” Éponine, was someone to trust, she was always helping Lucy. Running away from her brother attempts to kiss, running from her parents when they were talking too much, and helping her sneak food for the poors. She wanted to help Lucy escape from this marriage, but there was nowhere to hide.

 “Yes, they are coming… Éponine did you know, Mary is pregnant? They told me I could be the child’s godmother!” The slightest mention of her friends, Lucy turned into a different woman, they had always been her friends, since a very young age. When they got married, she was the one how made a speech and privately cried her words to the couple.

“You talk too much about them. Now if you do not mind, I would like you to spot talking. Do a favor for all of us, keep your ridiculous ideals for yourself, be a good wife.” Montparnasse didn’t like her friends at all, he said they are a bad influence, they encourage her thoughts. And again he was taking away her happiness. Lucy looked for Éponine, but she had a defeated smile, for her mother, a scowl, promising a talk later.

“I’m not your wife yet! And let go of my arm!” She was risking making him angry, taking her arm out of his hand. He had to let it go, make it look like a happy couple. She was disgusted with him! This was not normal behavior, Montparnasse was a vain person, but never acted so harshly with her. At the beginning of this circus, Lucy tried to establish a friendship between them, make thing easier. But he denied, his love for beautiful things, was bigger than anything.

Lucy looked at the car window, there it was, her cage, her doom, her end in the form of a ship. RMS Titanic was enormous, made her feel small, almost invisible. Her heart felt like a scared bird, beating so hard, that she was sure they could hear. The car stopped, but her mind was running. Montparnasse came out first of the car, helping Mme. Enjolras. Éponine was waiting for her to say something.

“Ép, I’m scared, I don’t want to get married! I’ll die… I can’t” Lucy voice trembled, her body shaking. “I can’t…

“Hear me Lucy ! You can, do not let him win over you. And I’m here, I’ll be here until I can’t ! Listing me, if we reach America, no promises, we can try to run away. Let him marry you, then you and I, we run, change our names and everything. But you have to endure this. We can, ok my friend ?” Éponine was risking her own life, but she didn’t like the way her family acted and maybe both of them, could escape this hell. They just have to endure.

“Where I would be without you ?” Lucy took a deep breath, recovering her posture, face going cold as ice. “I am ready.”

Éponine gave her a smile, opening the door, Claquesous came to help her out of the car. Claquesous was a strange and loyal man, Montparnasse’s man. He did everything the other asked, without thinking. The difference between him and a dog was, dogs are not cruel and brainless, but him, he was a puppet. No brain, no heart, just a void. In front of her, was Montparnasse, looking elegant as always. Don’t get her wrong, she might despise the man, but she was not a liar. He was handsome, the other girls were always looking at him, wanting, desiring. However, he was with her and in a blink of an eye, she would give him for another.

“Please Lucy, come with me. Behave yourself! I’m tired of you…” If he was more human, she might have learned how to love him. Maybe enjoy the way he kissed her or the way he looked at her. In another life, perhaps, she would go willingly, smiling even. But this seems so out of this world.

“So this is the Titanic ? Doesn’t seems that big…” Lucy couldn’t take her eyes out of the ship. If that jail started to sink before departing, just if, everything could change. She would take Éponine’s hand, and run, blend into the crowd, throw away that ridiculous hat and her stupid shoes, they would finally be happy.

“You make me tired with your words, my dear Lucy! Your sarcasm is infuriating. Titanic, is bigger than Mauritania and unsinkable. Remember what I told you before.” His arm was supporting her own. He was always given side looks, his lips would be turned up in a permanent grin.

“Please, behave yourself, no daughter of mine will act like on of this filthy poor !” Mrs. Enjolras and her unbreakable pose of rich woman, nose up, Lucy was hoping she would fall. Again God wasn’t in her favor.

“Mother, can we wait Combeferre here ? I would appreciate if we could. I want to hear Mary’s new about my godchild.” Hope is the last one to die, isn’t what they say ? Hope, hope and hope.

“Ask your husband. I don’t like them as much as you father did, for this matter I prefer not say anything.” Hope one has died, bending her mother was much more easy than bending Montparnasse.

“He is my fiancé mother.” Taking a deep breath, Lucy smiled, given her fiancé a lovely look. “Parnasse, can we wait for them?”

“I should say no, your behavior has not been the best, but I want to make you happy. So yes, we can wait.” He came closer, whispering in her ear. “This is going to cost something my dear.”

Lucy didn’t answer, just stood still, never looking for him, from afar Combeferre’s car was coming into view. Without a second thought, her legs moved forward, but her fiancé, didn’t let. “Start to think this at the beginning of your payment. Let him come, don’t dare do disobey me.”

“Parnasse we could at least be friends, let me be happy, after this travel I’ll be all yours. Just let me be…”

“I’ll do what I want. If I say you wait, you wait! The rest of these rich people must see. I finally put leashes on Lucy Enjolras.”

“Whatever you say. Do you prefer master or sir?” Lucy eyes focused on Bênoit and Mary, this talk of them were shared in whispers.

“I prefer you in silence. However, I feel this is impossible. I’ll take your mother and you walk with those friends of yours.”

“As you wish, sir.” She tried to go, but he was still holding her. “Let me go.” Montparnasse dropped her arm and walked close to her mother. Lucy could not care less for their thoughts, her body was moving, her friends were there

“Lucy, you look great as always !” Mary Combeferre, nee Courfeyrac, was a gorgeous woman, she was a little bit taller than Lucy, but her body was a sight to behold. She had always been the one that every boy and men would appreciate. And now her belly was already prominent, she was glowing.

“Oh Mary, you are glowing, this is so beautiful. How is my godchild?” They shared a hug, tears in their eyes.

“Growing fast. Well, now I’m jealous Lucy. I’ve known you since forever, and don’t deserve a hug as well.” Bênoit Combeferre was a medical student. He could tower over Montparnasse and Claquesous, but was slim.

“So much drama! I thought this was Mary job, not yours.” Slowly she threw herself in his arms, smiling. “Missed you. I’m always missing my favorite couple.”

“I can see this my sister. Tell me is the Thénardier boy treating you well ?” Lucy and Combeferre were like brothers, and he knew how much she despised marriage.

“He thinks he is my owner, my mother agrees with him and his parents made clear how much they despise me. Éponine, helps me the way she can.”

“Well, I’m a pregnant woman, this means I’m tired. Let’s go, as I can see, you will walk with us.”

“I would not want different.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In a pub, there was a very serious game going on, two Swedish men, and two other French men. They're playing poker, and two third class tickets to the RMS Titanic have been bet along with the shiny pennies.

The French guys exchange glances as an argument in Swedish were happening across the table.

"Hit me again, Sven," says the blonde. He takes a card and slips it into his hand and his fellow named Sven looks at him, failing to deduce his friend.

The Titanic's whistle blows again. They had to move, is was now or never "What if we lose, huh?" says he to his blond friend.

"When we've got nothing, we have nothing to lose. Alright then. Boys, it’s time." the blond looks at them unnervingly, "Someone's life's about to change."

The Swedes and Julian Bahorel, one of the French had shown they cards. Alexander Grantaire keept his close.

"Hmm... let's see, Bahorel has nothing. Olaf has nothing too. Sven... uh, oh, two pair...merde... Sorry Bahorel"

The Swedes look victorious for a moment. Julian Bahorel is a huge and furious guy.  "What sorry? How lost all my money? Did- did you bet all of it-?"

"Sorry that you're not going to be able to see this land for a very, very long time becaaaause..."

He slaps down his hand on the table, revealing a full house, "...Cause, we're going to America! Full house, mon amis.”

 Bahorel screamed out in delight, "Yeah!!!" He pulls Alexander in a crushing hug, "I love you, Grantaire !!! Love you! We're going to America!!!"

"Yeah, yeah," Grantaire pushes him away, " We are going to America.”

Olaf and Sven were fighting, screaming in swedish, Bahorel and Grantaire could not care less. They are going to America, sweet America.

"No mate," the barkeeper points at the clock, "Titanic go to America. In five minutes." It was five minutes to twelve. They glance out of the small window. Sure enough, the steamer's all set to leave, billowing out thick black clouds of sooty smoke.

"Come on, R!" They stuff all the coins into their bags and pockets and make a run for the door, determined to catch the luxury steamer. They had never run so fast in their lives. Some coins had been lost in the fever of the moment. They were going to lose the ship.

"Hey, hey, hey!!!" Alexander cries out, loudly for everyone here. "Wait, we're passengers!"

An Officer looks at them, from head to toes. "Have you gone through the health inspection queue?"

"Yeah, of course! You think we are what ? French rats ?” A laugh came from Bahorel, Grantaire had an sarcastic smile and nothing to lose.

“For what I’m seeing, yeas I believe both of you are French rats, but you have tickets. Enjoy your tip" he replies between teeth, but lets them come aboard anyway.

They huge again, a happiness had never been so tasteful as now. “Grantaire, we are going to America. I can’t believe !”  

They burst through a door onto the aft well deck. They get to the rail and Grantaire yelled and waved to the crowd on the dock. Bahorel looked at him, like he was craze

"R, do you know somebody?"

"Of course not. But that's not the point. Goodbye, y'all!"

Bahorel clambers besides his friend, waving furiously, "Bye bye, I'll miss you all very much! I'll never forget you!!!"

The crowd of the cheering well-wishers waves back as the black wall of Titanic moves away from them, tugged by small boats. They feel the engines starting, initiating the steady vibrations. The Titanic was going away. And now they have a whole ship to explore.

“Let’s find our quarters, right ?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Or is this one here?” Bahorel opened the door, reviling two Swedes talking, Grantaire introduce himself and Bahorel for them. “Hey, why are on the top bunk?”

“Because I don’t want to wake up with you on top of me. You know this happens.” Alexander laid down, smiling.

“Yeah rat, whatever…” Bahorel had thrown himself in his bed, kicking his friend above. “America here we come.”

After a moment in silence, Grantaire had jumped down. “Let’s go see the deck, we might see some whales.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were directed to their room. The Combeferres were not so far, her mother got the one in front of her, Éponine besides Mrs. Enjolras and Lucy and Montparnasse got the conjoint one. Lucy might not understand a lot about painting, but she knew how much Montparnasse hated some of her favorite pieces. Now one of their maids was hanging a perfect copy of Liberty Guiding the People. Her mother absolutely hated the paint.

“I cannot believe you brought this with you.” Montparnasse was behind her, with his hands on her back. She wanted to get out from his reach, but didn’t dare. “You know I don’t like this one.”

“Well Parnasse, how can you deny something for you fiancée?” Lucy knew how to play with this game. If he thought she was the rat, he would see.

“No, I can’t, you are impossible my dear…”

He didn’t leave the room, and she didn’t want him to. She was treating their maids well, talking to them, even sharing some stories. She was being herself and this was infuriating the proud Montparnasse Thénardier.

“Those sheets Miss Lucy, they are new. They came specially for you, it’s a gift from Mister Thénardier.”

“Oh, thank you Ellen, I can see this.” Lucy turned to Montparnasse, walking in his direction. “Thank you Parnasse.”

“A kiss would be reasonable as a gratitude, don’t you agree Ellen?” He didn’t take his eyes off her.

“Yes, sir, it would.”

“Leave us !”

Ellen, bend her hear down, and walked fast out of the room. Now they were alone.

“Make it fast, please.”

Montparnasse grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Praying it would end fast. Her arms hang loose, not moving, not touching him, just hanging. He went out of the air, his hands came up to her neck.

“See, it didn’t hurt. Please don’t cry. I just want to remind you, it doesn’t matter how much you deny me. In the end, I’ll be the first one to crawl between those new sheets with you.”

With this he left the room, leaving her alone with her thought and her tears. She would die in his hands, but she would never share her bed with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Enjolras I have in mind Emilie de Ravin  
> For Parnasse Douglas Booth  
> But I don't have any idea for Courfeyrac, I was searching but couldn't find, so if one of you guys have an idea, I would love to hear.


	3. Le Coeur de la Mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I had jumped that day, what might have changed ? Well, I would not be here, that for sure. And probably you would never know, about the Heart of Ocean.... But after all, did I make this amount of difference ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to change my glasses, and my doctor, forbid me to write in the computer until I got them back... So I have been writing this without my glasses, and when I got them, they made me dizzy... So anyway it took more time than I was expecting... But here we go.

 

 

Grantaire and Bahorel were looking above the railings . They were happy, ridiculously happy. Grantaire was pointing the dolphins, the ship moved in full power and those friendly creatures were leading the way.

“Look at them Bahorel! Look! They are many and they are like us… Free!”

“I can see the Statue of Liberty already! Very small of course!”

Bahorel was looking in the direction he had pointed, feeling the wind, Grantaire stepped up with one of those railings, holding the ropes with one hand and the other arm stretched.

“I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD!”

 Bahorel could not hold the scream of pure joy. At that moment, they were infinite.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m certain you have never seen nothing so beautiful and safe as this ship. A magnificent project and now it’s real. Mr. Valjean designed it and I guarantee it’s unsinkable !”

Félix Tholomyès was the director of White Star Line, maybe one of the proudest man Lucy had ever seen. Bigger than Mr. Tholomyès ego was his fortune, White Star Line was the investment of his life. Félix liked to show his gains, sitting at the head of the table, talking and talking about his muse, Titanic. It wasn’t fair with her friends, having to sit beside him.

The table they were one, concentered half of the fortune of the ship and Lucy could not care less. Her mother sitting beside her. Lucy really wanted to sit close to Combeferre and Mary, but Montparnasse prohibited her. She lighted a cigarette. Mrs. Enjolras quietly talked to her.

“No one likes this.” Lucy would have answered, if Montparnasse didn’t take action, taking her cigarette away.

“She knows it!”

“Well, I didn’t take all the credit my friend, I might have put it together, but if wasn’t for you, this would never leave the paper. Yes, now we can touch a life dream. I’m still surprised how well everything worked.”

Mr. Valjean was an admirable person, humble in all senses, opposite from Mr. Tholomyès. Sitting beside him was Fantine Fauchelevent, with her daughter, Cosette, and her son-in-law, Marius Pontmercy. The couple have been married for a month and this travel was a gift from Mrs. Fauchelevent. It was endearing to see the way they acted around each other, the shared looks, the sweet touches, the smiles. It had a sense of companionship, passion, love. Lucy looked from the corner of her eyes, Montparnasse, not feeling even half of what she could seem from Marius and Cosette

Her mother hasn’t even given a small glimpse for their direction, Fantine Fauchelevent was a new money, fresh meat for those snobbish people, she was recently widowed, gaining a fortune, but she was different from the rest, there was no doubt. Lucy could feel her eyes, she raised her own, Fantine gave her a short smile, Mrs. Enjolras saw it too and of course, she did not like.

“I don’t believe is unsinkable, I’m sorry Mr. Valjean. I believe in your work, but this ship is not unsinkable.”

One more Lucy should have been quiet, keeping her thoughts to herself. But if she had done what was expected, then it wouldn’t be here. Mrs. Enjolras did not know what to say, too flusters to open her mouth and Montparnasse was angry, beyond thought. Lucy certainty would hear his opinions.

“If I may ask, Miss Enjolras, why you say this?”

“Well, Mr. Valjean, even if the Titanic is the strongest ship in service, physics are Universal laws. If you believe, not even God can sink the Titanic, I must say, you are all disillusioned. As everything in this Universe, Titanic have her fails.”

Montparnasse hands flew to her arm, squeezing tight, all eyes on her, Lucy felt like laughing. Mrs. Fauchelevent looked proud. Mr. Tholomyès didn’t feel the same, he was livid.

“Miss Enjolras, I can guarantee to you. Not even God will sink my ship. Titanic is the strongest in service, the most elegant and you are here, under my cares. Don’t worry Miss Enjolras, you are safe!”

The man was too proud, and she saw it. This made her angry, he thought, he had the right to talk to her as if she was a child. Lucy was ready for another striking speech.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this friendly moment, but I would like to order already. Carrying a baby is a little bit tiring.”

Lucy knew what Mary was doing, slightly changing topic and since they were young, they made this a habit. When the talk was too heated, Mary or Combeferre would change the topic. Lucy appreciates their care, but sometimes she wanted… What she wanted? No one ever asked, no one will ever ask. Why spare time in useless questions. The questions she had answers, but who wanted to listen. Want, wanting, wanted. She wants, she had been wanting, now she wanted.

Montparnasse let go of her again. She felt like a dog with her owner. She was a dog with her owner. She was more of a dog than Claquesous. She smirked, what a situation… Lucy did not realize her surroundings.

“We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce.”

That made her look at him. She wanted lamb? She wanted rare? Mint sauce? NO! She did not want nothing of this, far from that! She wanted a cigarette and her bed, in London! Not in the sea. She would keep quiet for the sake of this lunch, she would keep quiet.

“You’re going to cut for her as well Parnasse?” Mrs. Fauchelevent gave a sarcastic smile for Lucy’s fiancé.

Montparnasse flashed a threatening look, promising danger and a very clear “this is none of your business”. Threatening shared and accepted, then the topic changed again. “You like lamb, don’t you sweetpea? “ Lucy just smiled like the good girl she was.

“Who came with the name “Titanic”? Were you Félix?” Marius asked quietly, trying to avoid the tension and lighten up the moment

“Well, yes. . . actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury. . . and above all, strength." Mr. Tholomyès answer, perked Lucy attention. It was interesting how much his ego interfered in other action of his life.

Lucy politely questioned, she knew already that her mother would scold her. However, it was worth. "Have you heard of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the man's preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Tholomyès."

She was waiting reaction, and those didn’t fail her. Fantine gave a winning smile, Cosette and Marius were laughing under their breath, Mary was helping Combeferre, after he had choked on his water. Mr. Valjean just smiled, clearly understanding the joke.

“Lucy!” Her mother flushed with shame for her daughter action.

“Excuse me.” She was ready to flee, but tried to keep her posture, walking away, never turning back. Félix and Jean tried to acknowledge her departure.

“I do apologize.” Mrs. Enjolras drank her water, looking calmly as ever. Her daughter was uncontrollable and exhausting.

 “She's one pistol, Parnasse.” Fantine flashes a smirk at him. “Hope you can handle her.”

Montparnasse chewed the inside of his cheeks, annoyed. However he was good actor, feigns unconcern. “Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Fauchelevent.

Lips slightly pouting, Montparnasse was certain he had won this argument. This woman got under his skin. She was a new prier in his cage. Slowly he will chew her until there is nothing left. Éponine just stared, her heart feeling smaller than her brother’s patience. There was nothing to do.

Félix confused face was the cherry on top of the cake. “Freud ? Who is he ? Is he a passenger ?”

 

* * *

 

Grantaire was an artist, his mind was always searching for muses, like this father with his kid. Alex’s hands were dancing in the paper, from the coal lines was surging. Around him Bahorel was talking with a young man.

“This is a beautiful ship, isn’t it?” Julian Bahorel had gracefully thrown himself on the bench, talking with this ginger man.

“Yeah, it is! A beautiful Irish ship!”

“Irish? I thought it was English…”

“No, it is Irish. A thousand Irish men had built it”

An officer passed in front of them with a handful of dogs. The ginger was talking again, a strong accent, making it hard for the French to understand.

“That is typical upper class. They let their dogs shit anywhere, if is far from them.

“This reminds us of our position in the schemes of things.” Grantaire liked the way he was smiling, it was a carefree smile, with nothing to lose and nothing to win.

“Like we could forget… I’m Antoni Feuilly.”

“Alexander Grantaire.”

“Julian Bahorel.”

“Hey Alex, do you make money with your drawings ? Alex ?”

Grantaire wasn’t listed, if he was, probably he might have said to not call him Alex, just Grantaire. But something got his attention. A woman walking in the upper class deck, the sun was shining above her. She was beautiful, he had never seen nothing alike. Her hair was the color of gold, she might be a goddess, Aphrodite. However, her expression was of pure sorrow, everything narrowed in those eyes. Feuilly was looking too, but he knew how it this dance wasn’t for two.

“Forget about her my friend. It’s more probable a angel fly out of your ass, before you get close to her. Can’t you see, she is from a world that you are not invited.”

Grantor couldn’t care less, and his Aphrodite saw him, she really saw him. Suddenly his life was brighter than before. If you want to name this feeling, say love at first sight. It was a second, an eternal second. And this precious moment broke down into pieces because of a man. An angry man per say. He grabbed his Aphrodite arms, angrily talking, she disentangled walking away quickly, the men follow displeased with Aphrodite attitude.

“A french lover as I can see… You French people are funny.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was a suffocating party. Displays of money and power. Not even Mary happiness about her child or Combeferre proud smile. Seeing Cosette and Marius talking in whispers. The air, the laughs, the touches, it was suffocating. She was fading, falling. She’ll be dead at the end of this. Staring her full plate, if they’re talking to her, she can’t realize. Lucy didn’t want to realize. Her body was moving.

Chairs scratching the floor because of the sudden move, someone was calling her name, sounding like Éponine or it was Mary, Lucy not recognized. Lucy was running out of the upper class deck, focused on the railing of the ship in the lower class.

Grantaire was gazing stars, smoking, and in the silent night, the click of heels got his attention, it was his Aphrodite, running, hair flying behind. But why?

Lucy’s breath in gasps, tears falling fast, chest tight. Oh Lord, she was a complete mess. Letting her body weight rest in the railing. If she jumped from here? She was going to be free of those stupid people. Mary’s child could survive without a godmother. No thinking twice, with trembling legs, she stepped in the railing, turning her back to the sea, until she was on the other side, facing her death.

“Don’t do it…”

Lucy’s head turned fast, she saw a man, with curly hair, blue eyes and stubble, he was tall. On another day she would find adorable how preoccupied he sounds, but this is not another day. This is the day. Her heart beating faster, uncontrollable.

“Don’t tell me what to do! Stay there, don’t come close!”

“Come on, give me your hand, I’ll pull you back over.”

“I said no! Why don’t you hear me!”

“I heard you, but this is bullshit and we know it. So come on.”

“I’ll let go!”

Grantaire came closer carefully, showing he is approaching to throw his cigarette away. Stopping close enough for her feel safe, hands in his pockets, gazing forward.

“No, you won’t.”

“You don’t know me! Don’t talk like you do! You’re presuming, acting like them! Stop doing this. DON’T TELL ME WHAT I WILL OR NOT DO!”

“Well, if you really want jump, you’ve done already. However, we’re here talking.”

“Is your fault, you’re distracting me… Go away!”

“I can’t now, I’m involved. If you jump, I have to go after you.”

Grantaire was taking, his coat and shoes out, with Lucy looking at him. In another day, Grantaire would have blushed, but this is not another day. This is the day.

“Don’t be absurd, You’ll be killed.”

“I am a good swimmer.”

“The fall will kill you.”

“It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold.”

“Cold, how cold?”

Grantaire was closer, if something went wrong, he could grab her. “Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you have ever been to Mouth in France?”

“What?”

“Well, they have the coldest winter in France. I grew up there, it’s a commune, in the eastern France, really close to the Swiss border. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Doubs River. Ice fishing is, you know, where you...

“I know what is ice fishing.”

“Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice, and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there...” Grantaire gesture towards the Atlantic Ocean with his chin. “It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you.”

She was looking for him, waiting something more, and he was giving her what she wanted.

“Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, and get me off the hook here.”

“You are insane.”

“That's what everybody says, but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this.”

He reached for her hand, holding her steady, afraid she would let go and jump anyway. “Well, I’m Alexander Grantaire.”

“I’m Lucy Enjolras…”

“Sounds better than calling you Aphrodite, as I was doing in my head.”

She smiled, stepping in the railing. But something made her slip, she was hanging and Grantaire was holding her.

“OH MY GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!! DON’T LET ME GO! PLEASE!”

“I GOT YOU!”

They were trying, but the wind wasn’t helping and she was panicking, screaming. Grantaire need her full attention.

“Look, I got you, I won’t let you go! Now pull yourself up. Come on Aphrodite you can.”

She was pulling herself, and he was bringing her up. They made it up, he fell on top of Lucy. However, all her screams attracted the ship workers. They were looking at the surroundings, making the wrong assumptions.

“Stand back and don’t move an inch! You fence the Master-at-Arms “

It was everything so quickly, in a second Lucy was involved with blankets, Montparnasse was there, Claquesous as well. And Grantaire was being pulled in cuffs.

“This is unacceptable! Who you think you are putting your filthy hands on my fiancée?”

“Parnasse, stop this… It was an accident!”

“Accident…”

“Yes, stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning over to the see the propellers and I slipped. I would go overboard, but Mr. Grantaire saved me.”

“You wanted to see the propellers… The propellers…”

Montparnasse was giving nervous laugh, he probably did not believe in her story, but would no pressure for more.

“Well, what you have to say in your defense young boy?” They were all looking at him, he has never been so confused as today. Lucy signed with her head and Grantaire understood.

“Oui, oui, is exactly like the Miss said.”

“Well the boy is a hero. Good job boy… Everything is ok, and we can go now.” The Master-at-Arms was talking, while Grantaire was getting free.

“Come on, my dear, you must be freezing, let’s get you inside…”

“Sir, maybe give something for the boy?”

“Yeah, you’re right… Mr. Claquesous give twenty for him.”

“What? Parnasse this is how much I worth to you? Twenty? I though the men who saved your future wife deserves more than this.”

“Lucy is displeased… I know what I can do.” Montparnasse came closer to Grantaire more serious than a businessman. “Well, my Lucy is right, perhaps you should join us for dinner tomorrow evening. Then you can share with our group your heroic tale…”

“Sure, count me in.”

“Great, it’s a settle them.” Montparnasse turned to the Master-at-Arms smirking. “This will be interesting.”

Grantaire did not have time to say goodbye to Lucy, Montparnasse was taking her away, and now it was just him and, Claquesous walking slowly behind the couple.

“Hey, can you give one of yours?” Claquesous came back and offered his cigarettes. Grantaire grabbed one, putting behind his ear and the other between his teeth.

“You want to tie those…” Claquesous was showing his shoe laces. “It’s quite interesting, how suddenly the lady had slipped and you still had time to take your jacket and shoes off. Have a good night.”

Grantaire stayed in silence, observing him going away. Tomorrow he  would enter the wolf’s lair and be their entertainment, but for his Aphrodite he would serve as a sacrifice.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy was brushing her hair, fixing her gaze in the mirror. What she was thinking, this was stupid, Combeferre would be disappointed with her. Touching her brush, it was a gift from Mr. Enjolras. If he was alive, she would never be in this position. But now it wasn’t time to mourn a lost. In the mirror, she saw Motparnasse entering her stateroom.

“I know you’ve been melancholic, I don’t pretend to not know why.” He was walking close to her, sitting at her vanity. “I intended to save this until the engagement brunch next week… But I thought tonight.” Montparnasse opened a box with a necklace inside.

“God Gracious Parnasse…”

“Perhaps this is a reminder of my feeling for you.” She had never seen him smiling so lovely and tenderly at her. It was a change after all.

“It is…”

“Diamond? Yes, it is.” He was behind her, gently placing the collar around her neck, like it was the most precious thing in this world. “Fifty six carats to be exact… I was owned by Louis XVI and they called Le Cœur de la Mer…”

“The Heart of the Ocean…” They were staring each other through the mirror.

“It's overwhelming Parnasse..”

“That’s for royalty… We are royalty Lucy. You know there is nothing I couldn’t give you, there is nothing I denied. If you not denied me.” He looked at her, not through the mirror, he was really looking at her. “Open your heart to me Lucy.”

Her heart was beating fast, she was touching the diamond, feeling it cold and hard. She had nothing to say to him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like to see your comments and what you guys think. For real, even if you don't have a account, talk to me on tumblr, but talk to me... I need attention ♡ ♡


End file.
